Stranded
by silhouette-Kitten
Summary: A songfic on the same couple I always write about. Kitty is junior so it takes place now I guess. Cartoons grow up too you know. R


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the Song "Stranded" which is owned by plumb.  
  
I totally love this song and thought it matched Kitty's perspective on Lance. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
Kitty made her way through the mall exit hardly managing the five boxes of shoes she carried. She looked around for the taxi she called for five minutes ago and realized it was nowhere to be found.  
"Groan. This is just great." She said to herself ignoring the people that passed her by.  
Here she was a sixteen year old junior and still with out her license. The test was so unfair. So what if she hit a dog walker. The light was green and the guy was jaywalking.  
She sat her new buys on the curb next to her as she rested her arms with a good long stretch.. That felt good on her sore arms so she continued till she felt someone's eyes on her.  
His eyes.  
They were on her again, staring from a distant hiding place. They branded her with guilt and past memories making her lower her arms.  
She turned around and sure enough there he was watching her. His upper back leaned against the outside wall that contained the arcade where the rest of the brotherhood were messing around. His expression was stern and rebellious till he realized she spotted him. With one look his expression turned surprised and a little nervous.  
Usually she would have laughed at his goofy expression and run over to talk to him. But now there was a force field that separated them.  
"You're nothing but a hood."  
Those words changed them and although she regretted saying what she had, she couldn't help but wonder if it was true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know it only breaks my heart  
  
To see you standing in the dark  
  
Oh  
  
Waiting there for me  
  
To come back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He began to approach her as a light drizzle matted the pavement between them. He stopped once the cab Kitty called parked itself beside her. Kitty took one look at Lance. His eyes awaited her decision.  
Stay or go? Will he ever change? Is he just a hood?  
Kitty looked away from him sadly and entered the cab with her bags slamming the door behind her. Not until the cab pulled away did she look out the window to see Lance stare at her in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm too afraid to show  
  
That it's coming over me  
  
Like it's coming over you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could she do? Lance was a great guy in her heart but he was still dangerous. He broke her heart every time they battled against each other because every time she slowly learned that their relationship was based on nothing. Fate was against them from the start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
It drags me up to sea  
  
And I wanna be with you  
  
Like you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty knew they were just flirting friends who never had the nerve to further their relationship and take the next step, but perhaps it was better that way. Although Kitty felt something weird bang at her insides when she thought about him she wasn't stupid enough to let it take over.  
She knew that he was no good. He doesn't think before he acts and puts many people's lives in danger. If she forgave him who knows what he'd do to her in the future.  
She's 16 years old! Why should she bother with something that dramatic? Why let him break her heart again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the cab with her chin resting on her hand she thought about the time he almost killed her parents and destroyed a part of the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She thought about the time he terrorized the soccer game revealing everyone's mutant identities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was angry with that thought until she remembered how the statue fell on him and the sound of her own blood chilling scream as she witnessed the impact. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her expression softened when she remembered pulling him out and holding his head in her lap. He looked hurt and confused.  
Like maybe he just needed someone to help him.  
Kitty shook her head. Get a grip Kitty!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ But I can only take so much  
  
These tears are turning me to rust ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She needed to put away the good memories and focus on the bad. How she stayed up at night wondering how to confront him after the fight the x- men had with the brotherhood just prior.  
Even at the mall she was just at brought up memories. She just wanted to forget him all together.  
He was a hood! And nothing more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you're waiting there for me To come back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She grew angry with herself knowing that she couldn't forget him because he wouldn't forget her. He would often follow her and watch her from his own hidden spots in a way of haunting her. She'd always catch him. Sometimes she'd wish that he'd just go away, but at other times she just wanted him to come to her and say he was sorry, and let her say the same.  
But what was the point?  
She couldn't do it. It would make her so unhappy in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm too afraid to show  
  
That it's coming over me  
  
Like it's coming over you  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
It drags me up to sea  
  
And I wanna be with you  
  
Like you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the taxi came to a quick halt, pulling Kitty out of her thoughts. She look ahead to see there was a big traffic jam.  
The driver looked at Kitty through the rearview mirror and spoke to her as he chomped on his gum. "Sorry lady, looks like heavy traffic." Kitty groaned. "Like how heavy?" "Maybe three hours says the radio." Kitty should have suspected that now that the outside down poured rain. Kitty sat back in her seat till she noticed a certain green jeep behind her. The brotherhood were there groaning and complaining trying the figure out how to close the top. They were soaked to the bone. Kitty giggled at it but then realized Lance wasn't among them. Did the jerks leave him behind? Right then the driver nodded at the radio and turned to Kitty. "Yep. It's a flash flood comin'." Flash flood? Suddenly Kitty pulled a Lance and acted on impulse. The thought of Lance walking alone in a flash flood scared her. Was he nuts? What if he didn't know?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was when it hit her. She wasn't just worried about him. She was worried about losing him. Without Lance there to make her laugh and feel like a queen she'd just feel average. He was there to show her that you don't always have to be perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
She jumped out of the cab and took off running, leaving her bags behind. She ran all the way to the mall letting the rain fight against her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
I miss you  
  
I need you  
  
Without you  
  
I'm stranded  
  
I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty stopped once she saw him walking in the distance with his hands in his pockets as he shrugged against the rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So come back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty called to him. "Lance, wait!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not afraid to show  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance turned around slowly and unsure if he was hearing things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That it's coming over me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty ran over to him and suddenly didn't know what to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it's coming over you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?" Smooth Kitty.  
"Walking." Lance said equally smooth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
It drags me up to sea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In a flash flood?"  
"Didn't know it would be raining when I first started." Lance shrugged. "Why are you here." He asked in alarm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I want to be with you  
  
Like you want to be with me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty looked around biting her lip as the memories came flooding in and all her thoughts blurred her common sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kitty looked straight at him letting the rain blur her sight. Without thinking, she spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't want to be stranded." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that the tears formed with the rain as Kitty started to cry. From frustration, revelation, need and the pleading of having Lance back. Even if only as a friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
She loved him too much to lose him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kitty? You ok?" Lance came closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance realized that she was crying and looked down uncomfortable. "I'm sorry" He stammered before he looked up. "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
Kitty threw herself in his arms before he could continue. "Don't be," she whispered. "I made myself cry. I have faith in you Lance. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh baby I miss you  
  
Oh baby I need you  
  
Oh baby I love you ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stayed that way holding each other as the rain poured down on them. She didn't want to let go of him afraid that if she did the world would come between them again.  
"I'm not gonna let you go." Lance said into her wet hair. "Just warning you ahead of time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So baby come back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty laughed before more hot tears spilled. She tightened her hold on Lance, and whimpered into his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh baby I miss you  
  
Oh baby I need you  
  
Oh baby I love you  
  
So baby come back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty thought about telling Lance she loved him but stopped herself. It was all too knew for even her.  
Another day when the sun's out, she thought.  
She pulled away taking Lance's hand to keep his touch.  
"Oh yeah. We're in the middle of a flash flood." She said matter-of- factly. "Want to share my taxi?"  
Lance gave her a lopsided smile. "Lead the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stranded  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Much love, Terrace 


End file.
